Teyla's Day
by gawilliams
Summary: Sequel to McKay's Day. Teyla has some fun with her friends, both old and new.


I'm sorry for the long delay in posting the last of McKay's Day and also this one. I had posted on a couple of different sites including my own personal website, but only now realized I had not on this one. I hope that those who have been following this series are willing to continue on and persevere. I am currently working on the sequel to this one and hope to have it done soon. Thank you for all the wonderful support for the series.

**Teyla's Day**

This one is a risk. Teyla's character is in many ways similar to Teal'c: brooding, passionate, intelligent, and yet introspectively quiet in many ways. It is difficult to write a story around such a character, but this is my attempt and this is the first part. Hope you all enjoy it.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**0600 Hours, Teyla's Meditation Chamber, City of Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy**

Teyla had been up for one hour already and was spending a short bit of quiet time meditating. She wanted to clear her mind and prepare for the day ahead. The last two nights had been personal torture as she had deliberately avoided going to John's quarters for some much needed alone time with her lover. He had brought it on himself, though. That is what she was considering as she went through the mental cleansing exercises that were almost second nature to her anymore.

___The Girl's Night had been a wonderful evening for the four of them. Sam had been in rare humor as she related Jack's continual grousing about his diet and current 'deflated' condition. Teyla could tell, though, that Sam was beginning to get impatient with her fiance. This she could understand as the immaturity that the General displayed was something that Teyla found amusing, but also annoying at the same time. Dr. Jackson's explanation of this had helped to make some sense of it, but she was not completely convinced, especially as John tended to have the same qualities at times._

___"____He was talking to it?" Jennifer asked in wonder._

___Sam nodded vigorously. "He wasn't just talking to it, he was reprimanding Junior. I haven't laughed so hard in a long time," she told her friends._

___"____Not even Rodney does that," Jennifer said with confidence._

___"____Don't be too sure," Vala put in her opinion, and vast experience. "Why would they name them if they didn't talk to them?" she asked rhetorically._

___"____And with his ego could you imagine Rodney __not ____talking to his dick?" Sam asked._

___"____I guess not," Jennifer replied. Now that she thought about it, she was sure that Rodney would be a founding member of the "I talk to my dick" club. She made a mental note to herself to be more attentive during their 'alone' time to catch him out._

___"____It must be our lot in life to never understand men," Teyla observed as she took a drink of the wine that Sam had provided._

___"____Especially __our ____men," Sam giggled._

___"____They are special, aren't they?" Jennifer asked._

___"____Did you know that SG-1 are terrified of you, even General Jack?" Vala directed a question at Sam._

___Sam smiled. "That's the beauty of being the only woman on the team," she revealed. "Not only have I proven myself in combat and shown a pretty good angry side, but I have the wonderful excuse of three little letters to strike terror into them."_

___"____Oh?" Teyla wondered._

___Sam's smile got wider. "PMS," she told her friends, who all broke out in loud laughter._

___"____They're all such babies," Vala said with a wicked grin. "My Daniel whimpered like a baby when I told him General Jack told me to fuck him until he was unconscious. Most men I know would have been raring to go. Daniel lasted all of one hour," she added with a fake pout, though the humor was still in her eyes._

_Ping. Ping. Ping._

_ turned to the sound and her eyes narrowed. Motioning them to be quiet, she walked over to a special console she had next to her laptop and tapped in some commands. A moment later she tapped another sequence and a holographic image showed up above the desk revealing Jack, Daniel, and John in what appeared to be Rodney's lab with earpieces in and watching a display. Sam tapped the console again and the image focused in the display which revealed a panned shot of her quarters with the four women there. She pressed a red button and then spoke. Very loudly._

_"__Jonathon J. O'Neill! Get your ass out of there and into my quarters on the double! You are in deep shit, Airman!" she ordered in a very scary tone. "I would suggest that you other gentlemen get to your quarters where your significant others will be waiting for you to _discuss_ your latest transgression and your punishment. And Daniel. Yours will include another week of no exploring and also a week of hand to hand training with Teal'c."_

_The reaction had been immediate. "_Oh fuck!" Jack said as he slumped down. "SAM!!!" _Daniel squealed like a stuck pig at the punishment_. _"_Crap_," John said simply._ _"_Push me down there, Space Monkey,_" Jack ordered._

_Sam cut the connection, and presumably the guy's link as well and turned around. "I had a surveillance monitor set up with a program to detect unauthorized snooping in my quarters," she informed her friends. "You might want to think of some way to get back at Rodney, Jennifer, since he's the one who set up the spying network on a ten minute loop. They've been listening in for the last eight minutes."_

_Jennifer smirked. "I know just the thing and we can do it in about an hour and a half," she told them. "Want to watch and enjoy the fun?" she asked. All three of the other women nodded enthusiastically._

_"__That will give us plenty of time to punish the boys," Sam said with a firm nod. "Meet back here then. Jack will be here, but he'll leave us alone."_

Teyla remembered how Jennifer punished McKay and she mentally chuckled. The tension was slowly fading in her mind and the cleansing ritual was almost complete. She turned her memory to her 'discussion' with John when she left Sam's quarters.

___"____You must really enjoy living dangerously," she had said when she entered his quarters to find him sitting on the edge of his bed almost at attention. It amused her to see him so nervous._

___John had tried to joke about this. "Well there was nothing else going on at the time," he tried to wheedle._

___"____If this is the only way you can think to occupy your time, then I will give you something to do and also think about," she told him._

___His eyes got a bit wider. If he didn't have such good control of his emotions, his eyes would be bulging in fear and dread. "I'm not going to like this, am I?" he asked._

___"____You said you would help us with the plan, John," Teyla said with a look of disappointment, though inside she was really amused at the lengths to which these men would go to get into mischief. "I'm very disappointed, John. You are going along with the diet and the training with Rodney, but you should have prevented this from happening and you didn't. What do you think I should do with you?"_

___"____Screw me until I'm unconscious?" he asked hopefully, clearly thinking of the General's order to Vala the first couple of days SG-1 had been in Atlantis._

___"____I don't think so," she scolded. "I think Junior could use a little break and John could use some refresher courses in stick fighting."_

___John's jaw dropped. "What???" he asked, clearly not amused at all by this turn of events. He'd fallen asleep the other night and since then they hadn't had a chance for anything more than a few stolen kisses. _

___"____As for how long, I think that will be based on how well you behave and adhere to your promise the other day," she informed him. Moving quickly she gave him a peck on the cheek and walked out the door. "__Sorry, Junior. That's twice I've let the home team down,____" she heard him tell his rather lonely appendage. "And I'll be confiscating all your football DVD's tomorrow," she said loud enough for him to hear as she walked down the hall._

___"__Shit,____" she heard him said in deep resignation._

Teyla opened her eyes after coming to the surface mentally and took in her surroundings. The empty meditation chamber was soothing in its simplicity, but she had cleansed herself and now needed some atmosphere to refresh her physically. There were a lot of things to do today and she needed to get started. Standing, she smiled. She was learning a lot of wonderful things from these people from Earth and was enjoying the feeling of family that permeated the city. "It's going to be a great day," she said out loud as she walked out the door. The only thing that would make it better was a little time with Junior, but that was ruined by John's transgression two nights before. Oh well. Maybe she would reconsider if he behaved today. At the least she could dangle that out in front of him and get some much needed amusement from his reactions. She chuckled as she walked along the hall. Yes, it was going to be a wonderful day.

**0800 Hours, Main Sparring Gym, City of Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy**

Teyla whirled and landed a glancing blow with her weapon off of John's shoulder causing him to go off balance. This allowed her to follow through with a sweeping kick that knocked his legs out from under him and she slashed wickedly with a killing blow that she halted just shy of his neck.

"Do you yield?" she demanded with a quirk of her brow.

"I yield," he said gingerly. He was aching all over. While she timed her blows perfectly so as not to cause any real injury, the weapons did leave some rather painful bruising. He was an amateur at best when compared to her, but he was a hell of a lot better than when he first started learning almost five years before.

Teyla raised up and smiled as she offered him a hand to help him to his feet. "Much better this morning," she complimented. "You still overcompensate when making an overhand slice, though."

"Yeah," he moaned. "I'll try to remember that."

"John," she scolded with a sigh. "What if this were real and instead of two mini-staffs it was swords? Double sword combat is not unknown on some worlds and is extremely deadly. The principles are the same."

They both walked over and had a drink of water. Toweling off, they regarded each other. Teyla admired the fine lines he had and the muscular torso. He was a perfect specimen in her opinion. The slightly pungent scent of him after a hard workout also magnified the effect on her. She smiled as she noticed him admiring her tank top and the sweat dripping down into her cleavage.

"You have made progress, however," she admitted and complimented.

"You still kick my ass every time," John grinned back at her.

"Then I guess you deserve it," she slyly shot back. She enjoyed teasing him and the repartee was enjoyable.

"Ouch," he feigned hurt.

"Well you did spy on us the other night," she pointed out. She was also enjoying using that as a weapon. It didn't bother her that he was caught up in the whole male bonding thing, but she drew the line at spying. Girl's Night was just that. John lacked the right equipment for entrance to that society. He had his own kind to spend some time with and not interfere with hers.

"Am I ever going to be forgiven for that?" he asked with a slight whine. He was more than willing to admit that it had been wrong, but it couldn't have been that bad, could it?

"I haven't decided yet," she replied a she grabbed her workout bag.

"Well at least I don't have to suffer like the General," John accepted.

That made Teyla laugh. Sam had told her what she had done to General O'Neill and it had been priceless. The man had already spent way more time with Rodney than she ever thought he could stand. Now Sam had him making an extensive inspection and tour of the various science labs and Rodney was his guide and all around font of information.

"I think General O'Neill is very much looking forward to his wedding so that he may have Sam's undivided attention and no one else near them to get him into trouble," she suggested.

John snorted. "That is if he can get Jack Junior to cooperate," he joked. He had discussed the General with Teyla since she was his sounding board on most things and he had wanted her take on it after he had spoken to the Doc.

"I think Sam will make sure he is _very_ cooperative," Teyla said huskily as she threw a suggestive look at John.

He perked up a bit. "Does that look mean I'm no longer on the no sex list?" he asked hopefully.

"Behave today and you might just get a visitor tonight after I check on Torren John," Teyla told him. Thinking of her son was difficult. She had arranged for him to be cared for by a wonderful couple who lived in the city, but were not part of the expedition. Her days were so long and demanding that it made sense. Most nights she had her son with her, and most evenings as well. When things began to settle down more with the war, she planned on being more of a full time parent.

"I'm doing paperwork all day," John informed her. "How can I possibly get into trouble doing that?"

"I'm sure you would find a way," she said as they left the gym and prepared to go their separate ways for the morning. "Now get cleaned up. You can't show up in your office looking and smelling like that."

"Their loss," John sighed in feigned seriousness. "See you at lunch."

She watched as he walked down the corridor towards the locker room he used on this level. The view intrigued her as always. For someone who was so in control of his surroundings, he had a fluid grace that surprised her with it's casualness. It was especially appealing when she saw him in shorts and a tank top. Smiling, she turned and went her separate way.

**0900 Hours, Commissary, City of Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy.**

Teyla looked around the relatively empty room to see if there was anyone she wanted to sit with. The rest of her team had duties of their own at this time, so she was here alone. She noticed Jennifer seated at a table having a mid-morning snack. Taking her tray with her, Teyla walked over and sat across from her friend.

"Good morning, Jennifer," she said as she unrolled her silverware.

"Teyla!" Jennifer replied, visibly brightening. "Thank God you're here. I don't usually eat this late, but Lieutenant Wilkins came in with a lacerated forearm and needed some minor surgery to repair some muscle damage."

Teyla nodded in understanding. "I was training with John this morning and only just now finished with a long shower and walk to work out any remaining kinks," she told her friend.

Jennifer chuckled. "I imagine John is getting a bit worn out having spent the last couple of days training with you and also with Ronon and Rodney," she observed.

"He is," Teyla revealed with a smirk. "He brought it on himself, though, and he knows it will do him no good to argue."

"Rodney has been pleading daily for a reduced sentence," Jennifer put in. "How is Torren John?"

"Quite well," was the reply.

"But," Jennifer asked perceptively.

Teyla sighed. "I dislike spending so little time with him," she revealed.

Jennifer had a great deal of sympathy for Teyla. She had disagreed with the Athosian woman's decision to have him spend so much time being cared for by others, but recognized the reality of the situation. Teyla had finally made the choice to continue her direct involvement and membership on SGA-1, which made her schedule hectic since the premier team was always on alert and handling missions. It made sense in a way to have extensive care arrangements made so that the professional obligations could be met due to the reality of the consequences of the war of something should go wrong. Teyla was a soldier in addition to a leader, and she excelled at both. Her involvement was integral to the long range success that the expedition needed.

"Do you think it might be adjusted if you and John became more of a stable, live in couple?" Jennifer asked.

"Perhaps," Teyla replied cautiously. "That doesn't take away from the reality of our positions, though. I fear that Torren John will be spending a great deal of time in the care of others regardless."

"What does John think of it?" Jennifer pressed. She wasn't trying to be nosy. Torren John was a very important part of the Atlantis community and everyone felt involved.

"He is not happy, but understands and agrees with me," Teyla admitted. "I consider Torren John as much his child as mine. Kanan is not a part of this any longer. If John had expressed serious doubt, I would have left SGA-1 and worked more with Sam in running the city." She took a few bites of food and mentally tried to calm down. The subject was always distressing and she knew that as long as she was alive, she would always worry about her son. That was what being a parent entailed, regardless of the age of ones children.

Jennifer decided to turn the conversation to a more uplifting topic. "How's John handling his punishment?"

That brought a wide smile to Teyla's usually wry expression. It amazed people how calm and poised the Athosian normally was, despite her wicked, razor sharp sense of humor, so a wide smile was an unusual treat.

"Let us say that he is 'feeling' it even as we speak," was the reply, which brought a giggle of amusement from the Doctor.

"He was sure bruised and battered yesterday morning when he came in from his workout," Jennifer told Teyla. "Most of it, as far as I could tell, came from you."

"The form of combat we were sparring for is rather grueling and injuries are not uncommon," Teyla commented as she finished her cereal. "I think he has learned his lesson. Perhaps tonight I may pay him a personal visit."

"You're more lenient that I intend to be," Jennifer commented. Then she laughed. "Rodney has been pleading with me non-stop since his extra training began to come visit him for a bit of 'relief' as he put it. I think 'The Rocket' is feeling pretty lonely."

Teyla shook her head. She was still trying to understand why men wanted to name their 'equipment.' She also wondered if Rodney was unusual in picking a name other than 'Junior' for his, or if maybe John was taking a cue from General O'Neill.

"You provided him with the necessary supplies to weather the drought," Teyla deadpanned. Her use of analogies was becoming more common.

"I pointed that out this morning and he said in the cutest whimper 'It's not the same,' and the last word came out in a long wail," Jennifer added. "I think my "Little Energizer Bunny' will be in rare form when I decide to have some pity on him."

"I will never understand how you chose Rodney to become involved with," Teyla shook her head.

"When someone saves your life, it makes an impression," Jennifer told her friend. "He really surprised us down in the mine, Teyla. He may not be the perfect lover, but it's Rodney I care about, not just one part of him." She looked at her watch and then stood. "I need to get back to the infirmary. Call me if you need anything, or just want to visit."

"I will," Teyla replied. As she watched her friend leave, she began thinking about what Jennifer had said about Rodney. Then she remembered what Sam had said when they had returned from that planet.

___"____I can't explain it, Teyla," Sam had said when she was sufficiently awake from the surgery that had been needed. "He really came through."_

___"____What do you mean?" Teyla asked. She had not heard the whole story yet and was curious. Rodney had been shockingly quiet about it all, but she knew that something important had happened since Jennifer had asked Rodney out on a date, or drink, whichever one it really was._

___Sam leaned back on the bed, the head of which had been raised. "I was on SG-1 for ten years and we were always there for each other and never gave up when it looked bad. There were times when one of us were seriously hurt and it looked bad. Not once did we ever leave someone behind," Sam prefaced. "Rodney was hurt and was wiped out once he had lowered Jennifer down to the escape tunnel. I told him to leave me since his hands were too messed up to help me. Instead he risked his own life to lower me down and then he managed to get himself down there to safety. He was the real hero, Teyla. Don't get me wrong. Rodney is still Rodney, but he really showed us all something special down there. He even joked around with us to help keep the mood light."_

As Teyla remembered that conversation, she began to understand how Jennifer could be attracted to Rodney. It had been heroic, and Teyla could appreciate that. She was also impressed that Rodney had not taken the opportunity to openly gloat about how wonderful he had been in the crisis. The man may have learned a bit of humility over the years. Teyla decided to tell Ronon that she would train Rodney tomorrow and give her Satedan friend a break. She would judge for herself how far Rodney had come. Smiling again, she got up to leave for her meeting with Sam and General O'Neill.

**1130 Hours, Main Tower, City of Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy**

Teyla was pushing General O'Neill's wheelchair towards the mess hall. The meeting between her, the General, and Sam had been productive. The conversation from breakfast had been a very good prelude. Sam had wanted to discuss her final decision regarding remaining on SGA-1.

"You know you can change your mind at any time and no one will think less of you," Jack said as they wheeled their way along.

"I know, General," Teyla replied. She had suspected that he would wish to speak to her alone since he had been somewhat quiet during the conversation. He had appeared lost in memory somehow.

"I had a decision like that to make once," Jack mused. He was not very comfortable discussing this, but he wanted to make sure that people, especially those he cared about, made good decisions and not develop regrets like he had over his career.

"May I ask what you decided?" Teyla asked. She was curious what the normally very private man had to say. He may be very outgoing, but not much information about him was ever revealed by his actions.

"I was a Special Forces and Black Ops officer when my son was born," Jack continued. "I decided to continue with the designation and while he was alive, I missed a great deal of my son's growing up. I always seemed to miss the really important times. Birthdays, holidays, special events that he was excited about."

"I am sure he knew that you were doing something important," Teyla tried to ease his conscience.

"I hope so," Jack said softly. "I hope he knows that I wanted to be there for him on those days, but I can't be sure. I guess that, more than anything, is what I have trouble getting past. For a long time after he died, I couldn't forgive myself for how he died. My friends showed me how to do that, but I can't get past all that I missed while he was alive."

Teyla had heard about the General's son and how great he was with children. Sam and those that knew him had told her that often. He had taken the time to spend an hour or so with Torren John when he first arrived and the young baby had been enthralled. It was a tragedy that such a good person with children had lost his son in a senseless chain of events.

"I can make a difference doing what I do, General," Teyla replied. "Maybe I won't have to live with the regret you do. I do know that Torren John won't be in doubt as to my feelings, or those of John."

"Make sure of that," Jack admonished almost fiercely. He seemed very determined on the subject. "These wars have cost too much as it is. We don't need the stain of a perceived neglect on our hands as well. That may be too high a price to pay. We'd be losing our humanity if we paid it."

Teyla understood that the General was talking about the perception of Torren John and not that she or John would ever actually neglect the child in any way. She was also shocked at the depth of this man's thoughts and focus. He was a genius in military matters, of that she had seen plenty of evidence, but she was also beginning to see in him what others, particularly Sam and Daniel, had spoken of. He had a certain insight that was powerful and compelling.

"'Be vigilant, lest the sacrifices be in vain,'" Teyla quoted. "The loss of our humanity would make them be in vain. The vigilance is not only of defense and protection, but also a vigilance of the soul."

Jack nodded. He knew of the concept, but not stated in such a way. It was something he agreed with wholeheartedly, assuming he understood it to mean what he thought it meant. "Who said that?" he asked curiously.

"I am not sure," Teyla replied. "I heard it from my Father, but I am sure he did not originate it. It has an ageless quality about it."

"I think that about covers the sappy stuff for the day," Jack said finally. He clearly had said all he had wanted to, and more, even. "How about we get some lunch? I'm starved and Carter wants to go over some things with me this afternoon. It's my reprieve, however short, from McKay."

"How is your 'punishment' going?" Teyla asked, amused.

"Can I let you in on a little secret?" Jack asked mischievously.

"Certainly," she assured him.

"I actually like getting Carter riled," he told her. "Call me an oddball, but knowing she cares enough to make me suffer when I'm an ass, instead of getting rid of my sorry butt, makes me feel better."

"Why are you an ass? And why would you worry about her getting rid of you? She loves you very much," Teyla told him.

"Being an ass is just who I am," he explained. "I'm too long in the tooth to go changing now. As for why I worry? Look at me. I'm an old man, Teyla. Carter is gorgeous and smart. She could have any guy she wanted. I guess I'll always wonder why she picked me, but I thank God every day she did."

Teyla thought that if John were like the General when he reached the older mans age, then she would be very lucky indeed. She had heard the women of the expedition refer to Jack O'Neill as a 'Silver Fox' and asked what they meant. She had agreed with the assessment immediately when they explained.

Teyla leaned down and gave him some friendly advice. "Just make sure you don't be too much of an ass, General," she warned. "Otherwise you will be facing me, and I am not a pushover, as I believe your people say."

"You'll have to get in line," Jack said as they entered the commissary. "There are a number of others who will kick my ass if that happens, starting with Carter."

Teyla let the conversation lapse as she pushed him to his spot at the SG-1 table. She nodded to the others and walked over to get a tray and move to her team's table where John, Rodney, and Ronon were already waiting. She had a lot to think about.

**1430 Hours, Dr. McKay's Lab, City of Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy**

Teyla walked into Rodney's lab in good humor. Lunch had been good and afterwards she had spent an hour with Torren John. After that conversation with General O'Neill she had been impatient to see her son. That talk and the hour spent with the little one had impressed upon her just how important the General's warning had been. That didn't change anything for the present in terms of the overall setup and her duties, but there would be some changes made to how often she and John would be seeing Torren John.

"Rodney?" she called out when he somehow didn't notice her entering. He seemed to be riveted to his computer screen.

Rodney almost jumped out of his skin. He had been working hard to catch up since these totally ridiculous training sessions were cutting out entirely too much time from his busy days. Things must be bad if he hadn't even noticed someone entering his domain.

"What?" he yelped like a wounded puppy.

Teyla arched an amused brow his his voice and body language. He was definitely tense and his eyes were darting around looking for anyone else.

"I have some very good news for you," she told him, deliberately keeping it vague. She wanted to see him visibly deflate when she lowered the boom. While she would never admit it to John, teasing Rodney _was_ fun. Her frustration at John's teasing of their colleague was more the extent and appropriateness of the jokes, not the joking itself.

"Really?" Rodney perked up just as she expected. "What?" he begged like a small child craving a treat.

Teyla made a mental note to bring up the childish disposition of men at the next Girl's Night. With the General, John, and Rodney all in the same general location there were any number of anecdotes to keep the girls in stitches.

"You won't be training with Ronon tomorrow, or the next day," she revealed, once again keeping the specifics out.

"YES!" Rodney shouted and pumped his fist in the air. "I knew Sam would see reason. How could anyone say I need combat training? Now I can get back to the really important stuff."

Now was the perfect moment.

"Not so fast, Rodney," she said as he turned to face her again. "I didn't say your combat training was completed."

"What?" he screeched. Now this was so unfair. He had paid his dues and was ready to get some much needed praise, not more ass kickings.

"You will be training with me for the next two days," she explained.

"Wait a minute," Rodney interjected, a horrified expression on his face. "I don't fight girls," he said self-righteously.

Now that got Teyla's attention. "Oh really?" she asked, a look of impending anger in her eyes.

"Of course not," Rodney replied. "I was raised right, after all."

She didn't bring up all of the various women that had been their enemy over the years since he would come up with some excuse as to how they didn't count. Instead she gave him a withering look.

"You will be fighting _this_ girl, and I can assure you that it won't be easy," she said with a deadly serious tone.

"Wait a minute," Rodney remembered something that put a little dread into his thoughts. "You spar with that stick fighting stuff, don't you?"

"And that is what we will be using tomorrow morning, after we meditate," she said with a smirk.

"Meditate?" Rodney balked. "That's for sissies."

"Really?" she asked, brow arched again. She felt insulted, but would not lower herself to that. "Then I assume you consider Ronon a sissy, as he meditates regularly with me before and after we spar."

Rodney groaned as he realized he had really put his foot into it this time. This time he really deflated, knowing that he would be suffering big time the next day. "What time should I be there?" he asked with a resigned sigh.

"0430 hours," she told him, copying Ronon's time frame for Rodney's training.

"Naturally," Rodney groaned.

"I will see you at dinner, Rodney," Teyla said as she turned and left the lab. She needed to take a walk and calm down. As always, Rodney had irritated her.

**1600 Hours, Infirmary, City of Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy**

Teyla had arrived a few moments before and Jennifer had taken a break to visit. Teyla told her about the discussion with Rodney.

"That little twit!" Jennifer said caustically about her boyfriend. "That deserves some serious punishment," she said firmly.

"He will know just how well _this_ girl fights tomorrow, Jennifer," Teyla said with a smile. A feral, deadly smile.

Jennifer got alarmed for a moment. She knew how deadly Teyla was, after all. "You won't hurt him too bad, will you?" she asked in a nervous voice.

"No more than I do John when we spar," Teyla assured her. "Why?"

"I may be mad at him, but I want my Little Energizer Bunny healthy," Jennifer admitted.

Teyla laughed. "Just bruises and a seriously wounded ego. I promise."

"That's almost as bad as neutering Rodney in his mind," Jennifer chuckled. "His ego is his life it seems at times."

"Then perhaps it's time to give him something else to think about," Teyla observed with an amused glint in her eyes.

"Just don't kill off the good qualities," Jennifer warned.

"I believe that I will leave those qualities to you," Teyla wryly stated. "I much prefer John's 'qualities' to Rodney's."

Both women laughed when she said that. They spent bit more time chatting and then Teyla left so that Jennifer could get back to work. Teyla went to her next stop, which was her daily visit to John in his office. Each day was different, but there were some things that were too important to ignore, and her need to see her lover, if only to visit, was one of those things.

**1630 Hours, Colonel Sheppard's Office, City of Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy**

When Teyla got there, John was feverishly working on his paperwork. Apparently her warning to be a good boy and get his work done had taken root. Now it was time for a little fun and games. She put on a mid-range sultry expression on her face. Teasing John was something she would never tire of.

"You've been a bad boy, John Sheppard," she said in a slightly husky tone.

John's head shot up when she said that. "Teyla, I swear I've been good! Whoever said anything different is lying!" he exclaimed. He was desperate at this point.

In her mind Teyla was rolling with laughter. John had obviously taken her warning and promise of good things to come, no pun intended, very seriously.

"That isn't what Ronon said when I saw him a little while ago," Teyla informed him. "He mentioned your teasing of Rodney during their training session."

"But that's only Rodney," John pleaded with his standard refrain. He knew she didn't like his incessant teasing of their friend, but come on. It's Rodney they were talking about.

"Be that as it may, I warned you to be good and you deliberately did the opposite," she admonished. "I guess you really don't want a visit this evening."

John shot around his desk in record time. "Now hold on a minute," he said in his most serious voice. "I think I've been a pretty good sport, and I admitted that it was wrong to spy on the Girl's Night. I even went through all that combat training this week, including some pretty serious ass kickings from you when we sparred. Doesn't that count for something?" That last came out almost as a plea.

Teyla cocked her head as she enjoyed his predicament. He was really trying to argue his case on this one. He must be more in need of her 'attention' than he had let on. Granted she had confiscated all of his football DVD's, including his most treasured one with the (what did he call it?), oh yes, the Hail Mary pass in the Boston College game he watched over and over again.

"I will think about it," she told him. "For now we have something more important to discuss."

John sagged slightly. He knew that he would come out of this one with no real assurances of a great night, but he'd had to try. He made one more mental note to talk with the General about the 'Hurt and Maim Rodney McKay Society.' Someone had to pay for all this no sex bullshit and it may as well be Rodney. He still had to pay back the little egomaniac for the card with the Viagra pills inside in a plastic sandwich bag. That was hitting below the belt even for Rodney. He slinked back to his seat in defeat.

"What's up?" he asked, then cringed slightly at the double entendre. Phrases like that were not helping his situation one bit.

Teyla caught the double meaning immediately and smirked. This was definitely fun if she had him this flustered. Unfortunately there were more important things to discuss, though she always enjoyed spending time with him. Oddly enough his off kilter behavior was turning her on somewhat and she made a definite decision to reduce his sentence a bit and pay him a visit that night.

"I want to discuss Torren John," she stated as she took a seat across from him. She would usually sit on the small couch in his office and have him beside her, but this was too serious for a casual chat.

John looked at her a little startled. "Is something wrong?" he asked, immediately concerned. The mention of Torren John always made him come to attention since Teyla had told him that she considered him the boys Father for all intents and purposes.

"Not with Torren John, but it has to do with him," she retreated slightly. It wouldn't do to have John worried needlessly.

"Okay," John said in a slow drawl indicating his confusion. He kept his eyes focused on her.

"I had a very enlightening talk with General O'Neill this morning," she continued. "He wanted to make sure I felt I was making the right decision about rejoining SGA-1 and that I had Torren John firmly in mind when I made the decision."

"Was he trying to talk you out of rejoining us?" John asked carefully. He was mentally praying that that was not the case since he really wanted her on his team. She was invaluable as a fighter, and also as a calming influence on both the team and the people they met along the way.

"No," Teyla let him know. "He wanted to tell me that regrets are just as painful as actual wounds, even more so. He cares, John, and wants to see us have the joys of having a wonderful family and none of the inner demons that he carries. It really has made me think this afternoon."

"What can we do?" John asked curiously. He had been thinking about the situation off and on for some time, but didn't know of any way to improve it.

Teyla leaned forward. "I would like us to consider moving in together and making a home," she suggested. "The arrangement as it relates to Torren John may not change much, but having a family to come home to on those nights we are able to have him with us may make a big difference, especially as he gets older in the next couple of years."

John leaned back. This was a big change and he knew that it deserved some serious thought. There was nothing he would love more than to have Teyla living with him. He'd seen enough long distance relationships to know that they could cause problems. While their situation was not a long distance one in the ordinary sense, it was still long distance in terms of a family for Torren John.

"Do we need to make a decision right now?" he asked finally.

Teyla knew that while John may be impulsive and abrupt at times, he was being cautious right now. She couldn't blame him. This was a big step and their relationship was new enough that a rash decision to live together may not be the best thing.

"No," she told him. "I only wanted to raise the subject and make sure that we think about it for Torren John's sake. I do expect us to make some decisions about it soon, though."

"I'll look into it, and I also want to talk to Sam about it," he nodded. "Can we get back to this in a few days?"

Teyla stood. "Certainly," she smiled. Her mission was accomplished. Not only had she been able to tease him, but she had brought up a major concern of hers. Not bad for one visit. Coming over to him as he stood, she pulled him into a hug and kissed him deeply. That would leave him wondering about later that evening and continue the teasing a bit more.

"Are you sure we can't go back to my place and spend a little 'quality' time together?" he pleaded with those puppy dog eyes of his.

"I don't think so," she told him with mock sternness. "You still have a lot of work to finish up. I'll see you at dinner."

She walked out of the office with a bit more sway in her hips knowing his eyes would be glued to her derrière. A little encouragement never hurt anyone. The smile she had been revealing all day at different times was beaming as she thought of John's mental agony from her sweet torture. Yes, this was a great day. Hopefully it would be a great night, too.

**1830 Hours, Commissary, City of Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy**

Teyla walked into the commissary and took in the surroundings. As usual SG-1 was at their table and having a good time. It seemed that even the diet was not negatively affecting the meal this evening. Now all four men of SG-1 were on the diet much to the amusement of everyone on the base. John was on it as well, thanks to her, and he was in rather bad humor over it, but he wisely kept his mouth shut about it. He had agreed to help, after all, and she smiled at the wicked nature of his desires which were behind his cooperation. Gathering herself a tray of food, she walked over to where her team was eating at their table. She took her usual seat next to John and nodded to everyone.

"How is your dinner, John?" she teased with a small smile at her lover.

John grimaced. "It sucks, thanks for asking," he replied as he speared a piece of lettuce. At least the breakfast of half a grapefruit was something he enjoyed, though the two pieces of dry toast he could do without. What was next? High fiber muffins to make sure he and the guys on SG-1 spent plenty of time on the throne?

"Good," Teyla smirked. She turned her attention to Rodney. "Are you ready for tomorrow, Rodney?"

McKay's shoulders slumped noticeably. "No," he pouted.

"Don't worry," she chided. "You won't be alone. John has just volunteered to spar with Ronon and Teal'c tomorrow morning."

John looked up in real horror. "I what???" he squeaked. He liked to spar with Ronon on occasion for fun, but add in Teal'c and you were talking full on combat.

"Don't worry, Sheppard," Ronon smiled from his spot. "Me and T will take it easy on you. We were going to start with a 20 mile run, but we'll cut it back to 15 for you."

"Oh yeah, I really feel the love there," John groaned.

"If we're going to kill Wraith we need to be in shape and ready," Ronon pointed out with a wicked grin.

"But I'm already in shape," John protested.

"And now you will be in better shape," Teyla pointed out logically. She leaned over and whispered "You won't win this one, you know."

"Crap," John muttered and jabbed another piece of plain lettuce with his fork.

Teyla was amused. She had not been pleased when she had heard of his teasing Rodney while the man had been training, even though she had used it to tease John in his office earlier. Combat was not a joking matter in her opinion and he had once again crossed the line, no matter how humorous Rodney was when trying to spar. Now she was able to dish out a little punishment to her man without ruining the night ahead.

"So I hear someone thinks I'm a sissy," Ronon said aloud with a chuckle.

Rodney's head shot up instantly. "I didn't say you were," he shot out. "I said that about meditating."

"But I meditate, McKay," Ronon pointed out. "If I meditate and meditation is for sissies, then that makes me one."

"You're just twisting my words around," Rodney groused. "And since when does my opinion count when it comes to training?"

"It does when you make fun of those who are serious about it," Teyla replied. She narrowed her eyes as she looked at Rodney. "Your contributions to this city and the team are not in doubt, Rodney, but your attitude to the others at times, who are just as serious as you, is very insulting at times."

"0430 hours?" he asked, clearly subdued.

"0430 hours," she confirmed. She looked at the others. "I think we have had enough of this conversation. What else has happened today?" she asked, clearly taking the lead for the time being. She gave a mental shake of her head as she sympathized with Sam and the problems that woman had dealing with her men on SG-1. Sometimes Teyla felt her work was never done.

**2200 Hours, Main Control Room, City of Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy**

Teyla came up to the control room every evening at some point to check on things and make sure that everything was okay. She knew that it wasn't her job, and that the people whose job it was were exceptional, but the leader within her always wanted to make sure for herself. It was another of her own self-imposed duties that she had created when she had been given a new life among her friends from another galaxy. She saw that the Gate was open and that Sam was at the main console speaking into the main comm unit. Teyla went up to join her and arrived just as the conversation had ended and the Gate was shut down.

"Is everything alright?" she asked.

Sam turned and smiled. "That was just General Landry at the SGC," she explained. "Jack's getting a little surprise tomorrow."

"Oh?" Teyla asked. She was almost afraid to ask as the General's surprises thus far on the visit to Atlantis had been anything but good.

Sam chuckled. "The President authorized the shipment of a Goa'uld hand device for me to use on Jack," she told her. "It seems someone at Area 51 was holding up the transfer and it took President Hayes to unilaterally end the bullshit. The person in question is going to have a lot of explaining to do when he's hauled before the President next week."

"I can imagine," Teyla commented. "So General O'Neill will be on his own two feet again?"

Sam nodded. "Completely healthy," she confirmed.

"But will he stay that way?" Teyla teased with a raised brow. They were now walking out of the control room and towards a transport alcove.

"He'd better or there will be hell to pay," Sam said with a growl that Teyla was sure was not completely joking.

"Have you talked to him yet about what has been bothering you?" Teyla asked. Sam's uncertainty due to Jack's not having fought to keep her assigned to Earth was something that she had shared with her, Vala and Jennifer one evening.

"I plan on doing that tomorrow," Sam informed her. "I hear that you've been dealing with your problem children today."

"It's a never ending battle," Teyla sighed. "I am still going to deal with John tonight some more."

Sam laughed. "You realize that by withholding sex you're punishing yourself, too."

"Who said anything about withholding sex?" Teyla responded. "I intend to scare him into submission."

"They do indeed need to know who has the real power in a relationship," Sam opined with a knowing gleam in her eyes.

"Most definitely," Teyla laughed as she got into the transport alcove and left Sam there to take the next beam out. This was going to be a fun night.

**2300 Hours, Colonel Sheppard's Quarters, City of Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy**

Teyla stood back and admired her handiwork. John had been dead to the world when she had arrived about twenty minutes before and she had been amused. He had been a good boy that day, she had to admit, his teasing of Rodney aside. He deserved his treat, but like she had told Sam, he needed to be tormented a bit. Nothing was free in this world, after all. Now he was in his boxers on his back with his hands cuffed above his head to a decorative part of the wall. The cuffs were strong, but covered with pink, fluffy fur. She had on her long leather coat.

"What did I tell you today?!" she demanded loudly.

John, who had been sound asleep, suddenly burst awake at the sound of an obviously angry Teyla only to discover that he was now cuffed and when he looked for her he saw her looking deadly in that leather coat. "What the fuck?!" he said instantly as he pulled at the cuffs uselessly.

"You've been a bad boy today and I warned you that you would have to suffer the consequences," Teyla said with a sexy glint in her eyes. She saw him get hard and tent out his boxers as she said that, but could also see the hint of fear in his eyes, a small bead of sweat trickling down his forehead.

"Consequences?" John managed to squeak out as he gulped. This had to be a bad dream, he told himself. Teyla may be aggressive, but this was downright frightening. He also noticed that for some odd reason, Junior was loving every second of this and was standing at attention. Did he know something that John was missing?

Teyla smirked as she climbed on top of John and straddled his hips, her coat flaring out to cover their lower halves. She ground herself on him and loved the feel of his hard length pressing against her. Reaching up, she grabbed his head and pulled him up while leaning over and kissed him hard, then pulled back. Reaching up to the fasteners on her long coat, she deftly undid them and pulled the coat aside and off revealing a pink see through baby doll clad body, her nipples standing erect and aroused, straining against the fabric of the lingerie.

"Oh my God," John gasped in pure delight. If this was the kind of consequences she wanted to dish out when he misbehaved, then he was all for it. Naturally he could do without the restraints, but beggars couldn't be choosers.

Scooting back, she shifted off of him and slid down his boxers, revealing his erection to her gaze. She licked her lips in appreciation and bent down to give it a swipe of her tongue, savoring his masculine scent and taste. "Not yet," she chided.

"What???" John nearly shouted. Instead it came out as almost a pleading whine in his current state.

"I said consequences," she told her lover as she moved into position above him and pulled aside the thin piece of fabric covering her very wet, aroused flesh. Using her other hand she grabbed his cock to put it into position and then suddenly dropped down on him in one hard impaling motion, reveling in the sting of the penetration and the fullness that it provided. She started to ride him hard, grinding herself on him with each down stroke bringing herself closer to orgasm while noting his tenuous hold on his own control.

"Oh God, I can't hold it," John huffed as he tried to find some purchase to thrust back with, but couldn't being restrained like he was.

"Come for me," she ordered harshly with ragged breaths as she tried to hold off her orgasm. Feeling him swell and lengthen, she screamed as her own orgasm washed over her and then felt him releasing inside of her.

When the tremors subsided she fell forward on top of him and chuckled. His heart beat was erratic and rapid, his breath coming in deep, ragged, exhales. They had both been so desperate after several days of going without that they had not been able to last long. Add in the new stimulation of the restraints and it was doomed to end before either knew what was happening.

She lifted her head and smiled wickedly. "Ready for round two?" she asked as she reached up and undid the hand cuffs.

"What a way to finally go," John said with a grin as his breathing evened out. "Whatever gave you the idea of the cuffs and domination?"

"Vala and Sam during a Girls Night," she chuckled.

"Have all the Girls Nights you want," he instructed as he reached down to touch her, running his hands down her back.

Teyla smiled. She was so glad she had decided to have pity on him and end the day with such a glorious night. The best part was that the night had only begun. As she responded to his touch, she made a mental note to thank Vala and Sam for their suggestions. Today had been a great day.


End file.
